deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mask VS Pinkie Pie
The Mask VS Pinkie Pie '''is the Season 5 finale of RatedM's DB! series, featuring '''Stanley Ipkiss, AKA The Mask, from the eponymous series and Pinkie Pie from the My Little Pony series in a battle of goofy fourth-wall breakers Description Big Head takes on Pinkie Pie in a battle to the death! Who will win; the Masked Killer or the Peppy Pink Party Pony? Interlude With a ton of great power is offered to some, they use it in the wisest way possible. Whether it be to protect the innocent, benefit themselves.... ..or just use it for stupid shit, like these two! The Mask, the virdian-faced hero of Edge City... ..and Pinkie Pie, the crazy party pony of Equestria! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Mask analyze.png PP analyze.png And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a DEATH BATTLE! The Mask Spins into DEATH BATTLE! The Mask a very weird artifact. No one knows who or what made it. Many claim it was from an African tribal ritual, while others believe it was created by Loki, the God of Mischief. Oh yeah, that guy who's always fighting Thor and the Avengers! Wrong Loki, Boomstick. Anywho, one day, the Mask somehow wound up in the hands of a man named Stanley Ipkiss, a dorky, shy bank teller. Popup: While Stanley isn't the only one to have worn the Mask, it's not unreasonable to assume that he can do what other Mask-wearers can. I'll say! The dude has a pretty shitty life with people constantly abusing and taking advantage of him! Stanley: ''I got those...concert tickets.'' Stanley's friend: ''See here's the thing, my very best girlfriend came into town and she'd die to see this, so could we maybe get an extra ticket for her?'' Stanley: ''Look, I'll tell you what...why don't you just go with your friend?'' When Stanley encountered the Mask, he donned it, and as soon as the Mask touched his face, he was turned from a shy quiet bank teller to a loud, green-faced superhero named....The Mask. The Mask:' 'Ssssssmokin'! Hey, he looks kinda cool! It's like seeing a real life Looney Toon! Well, see, The Mask may look like a silly, green cartoon, he's actually an incredibly dangerous foe, because The Mask itself craves chaos and destruction. Yeah, maybe it's not so cool. Damn, did he just turn someone's face into Hamburger Helper?! Yes he did! The Mask has superhuman strength, speed, durability and insane hax. He's strong enough to build his own train track (somehow), fast enough to transform into different costumes and suits in mere seconds, and he's even got fourth-wall awarne-HMPH!! (covering Boomstick's mouth and whispering) SHHHH! Don't let him hear you! He's an expert at shattering the fourth wall! Mask: Oh Wiz, you're so sweet, but you're right. I am an expert at destroying it! '' (writer's note: ''Mask's quotes will now be like this during the analysis.) Oh God...I was hoping this wouldn't happen Aw c'mon Wiz, people love me! Green goes with anything if they ask see? Holy hell, he's here! Huh. You don't look much like Jim Carrey up close in person. Eh, I've been working out, you know, the usual shtick. '' ''(doing a stereotypical teen girl voice) One's gotta watch their figure! ...Anyway, The Mask has more tricks up his yellow sleeves. He seems to be able to have these almost reality warping powers that are really, really strange. What kinds of powers? I mean, we've seen fairy boys being able to carry hundreds of weapons on hand, really fast hedgehogs, and plumbers that can survive nuclear explosions. Well, see take this feat for example: One time, The Mask was making balloon animals, starting off with basic ordinary shapes, but out of nowhere, he managed to make a fully-functional, working TOMMY GUN. Yeah, this guy is nuts. Like, he can make weapons out of freakin' anything?! He can pull out weapons on his own out of nowhere too, like whenever gets a costume with swords. It's also impossible to take off the Mask off of the wearer, meaning that the user is the one who can only really be the one to take it off. See this big guy, Walter? He's strong enough to survive a fall from 40 feet. He's also tough enough to eat 21 sticks of TNT and make it out unphased. That's 21 megajoules he survived right there. He probably has an iron stomach! That's not his only means of defense, he's also got a really crazy healing factor that really comes in handy. But perhaps his greatest feat is taking on the Main Man himself...Lobo. Hoho, really?! He managed to match the freakin' Spacehog ridin' merc?! That's right, and not only did he give him a hard time, he managed to tie with him, and after their fight, they managed to destroy the entire Solar System! HOW IS THIS GUY SO F***IN' STRONG?! Mask may be powerful, but he isn't perfect, (TBC) Pinkie Pie Breaks into DEATH BATTLE! Interlude Fight Who would you be rooting for? Mask, he's sssssssmokin'! Pinkie Pie, she's a party animal! Who do you THINK would win? Mask is going to stop Pinkie! Pinkie Pie is gonna make this Mask's last party! Tie Conclusion Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'4th Wall' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:Main Protagonist Duel Category:'Comic Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Mature' vs 'Kid-Friendly/Family' Death Battles Category:RatedMforMario